


Dear Brother

by JackyJango



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Brotherly Love, M/M, POV Laurent (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: On seeing Auguste, Laurent quickly folds and hides the parchment he had been writing on. Scribbling really, unconscious and unsteady. There was no need for it to be known though. Not even by Auguste.Seeing Auguste's gait, the downward tilt of his brows and the regal armour that is still intact, he already knows what the topic of discussion is going to be.





	Dear Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I wrote in the Captive Prince fandom!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/post/160831985318/lamen-ficlet-1)
> 
> If there is a mismatch in the two versions, it's just me fixing my atrocious grammar and typos.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.  
> Cheers!

        On seeing Auguste, Laurent quickly folds and hides the parchment he had been writing on. Scribbling really, unconscious and unsteady. There was no need for it to be known though. Not even by Auguste.

Seeing Auguste's gait, the downward tilt of his brows and the regal armour that is still intact, he already knows what the topic of discussion is going to be.

'Is something the matter, brother?’ Auguste asks even before he reaches the couch that Laurent is sat on.

'No. Everything is perfectly alright. Why do you ask?’ he says, as if he didn't already know.

‘Prince Damianos was concerned with your disappearance,’ says Auguste. Disappearance would be an understatement for the pace with which Laurent had retreated himself from the Prince's company. _Flight,_ would be the more appropriate word.

When he doesn't reply, Auguste sits next to him on the cushions slowly, places a hand on his shoulder and asks softly, the lines of concern souring his face, 'Laurent? What is the matter? Do you not like the Prince?’

Laurent simply stares at the pot of ink on the low table in front of him.

Next to him, he can feel Auguste tensing, a stormy anger vibrating through his voice when he asks, 'Did the Prince of Akileos not behave well with you?’

Laurent looks up at Auguste and blinks slowly before the implication of his words seep into his head. His Brother's eyes are bright with unfocused anger. 'No!’ Laurent adds quickly before his silence could be considered approval. 'His behaviour was befitting that of a Prince.’

'Then what is it? If you do not wish to be wedded to the Prince, you only have to say it,  brother. You're only sixteen. Men would fall in a file for your hand. And as per treaties go, there are other ways of securing Vere’s future with Akielos than Marriage.’

Laurent knows all of this. But…

Auguste sighs next to him. He's used to Laurent's moods. 'You know you can tell me anything, Laurent. Whenever you want to tell it. Let me know your decision and I will call off the wedding if that is your wish,’ he says softly, kisses Laurent’s forehead and begins to rise from the couch.

'Wait,’ Laurent says in a moment of decisive impulsiveness. While lying to himself had come easy, he doesn't like hiding from Auguste. He doesn't even know what he's going to say. So he starts slowly, keeping his gaze steady on the fresh pile of parchments on the table in front of him.

'Prince Damianos… he's a good warrior. An excellent swordsman. He's smart. Intelligent. He is going to make a great king one day.’ He can feel the heat rising up his face. He swallows and continues, 'He- he's gentle, kind and caring. He's- he's easy on the eyes.’

He turns and looks into his brother's eyes. 'He's just like you Auguste,’ Laurent says in a moment of rare admission, his own voice dreamy and soft.

Auguste smiles and it reaches his eyes. 'In that case I wouldn't have to worry about the well-being of my brother if there is to be a wedding.’

He takes Laurent's hands in his and says softly, 'Laurent, Damianos is smitten by you. Not just by your looks but also your mind, dear brother. The next time you meet him, look into his eyes and then... tell me your decision.’

Laurent has the mad urge to tell him that the look in Damen's eyes is what prompted him to flee in the first place. The bliss of pure besottedness on Damen's face when he had looked at him had made no sense. It was confusing. Disorienting. How could someone like Damen be charmed by someone like him? What if it was all a farce? It was too much for him to process. Too much to decode.

Laurent’s attention is pulled back when he sees Auguste holding the sheet of parchment between his fingers. Blood rushes to his face and ears. He doesn't remember when he had let go of it.

Auguste is smiling on reading its contents. Content really. 'Shall I take this as your answer?’ he asks.

Laurent nods his head slowly, focussing on the weight of it on his shoulders. Auguste ruffles his hair, rises and leaves.

The parchment is left in the cradle of his hands, unfolded and its content staring at him.

He almost doesn't recognise the lettering scribbled in his loopy handwriting: 'Damen.’

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Also, [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
